1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of communication networks and, more particularly, communication networks for use in automobiles and similar applications.
2. Related Art
The local interconnect network (LIN) is a universal asynchronous receiver-transmitter (UART)-based, single-master, multiple-slave serial bus architecture originally developed for automotive sensor and actuator networking applications. The LIN Standard, which specifies various layers, formatting, and interface aspects of the network, is maintained by and available from the LIN Consortium. LIN provides a cost-effective option for connecting motors, switches, sensors and lamps in an automobile or other type of motorized vehicle. A LIN master node may extend the communication benefits of in-vehicle networking to individual sensors and actuators by connecting LIN with higher-level networks, such as a controller area network (CAN). LIN was not designed as a high speed bus and evolving standards have imposed challenging requirements for LIN bus implementations.